Creation Kit
Das Creation Kit ist der offizielle Editor zum Ändern oder Erstellen von Inhalten für die auf der Creation Engine basierenden Spiele wie The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, famdom.com, Fallout 4 und Fallout 76. Der Editor kann kostenlos über den Bethesda.net LauncherBethesda Launcher, bethesda.net heruntergeladen werden, wenn mann eine PC-Version von Fallout 4 besitzt. Der Creation Kit-Editor wurde am 07. Februar 2012 veröffentlicht und läuft aktuell in der Version 1.9.35.0. Das Kit entspricht dem Elder Scrolls Construction SetElder Scrolls Construction Set, fandom.com für MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, famdom.com und OblivionThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, famdom.com oder dem Garden of Eden Creation Kit für Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas. Der Großteil der Funktionen bleibt unverändert, sodass Modder, welche die alten Construction Sets oder GECK verwenden, das Creation Kit als sehr vertraut empfinden. Wie bei jeder Überarbeitung eines neuen Spiels gibt es jedoch eine Reihe von wesentlichen Änderungen an verschiedenen Subsystemen des Editors, um die Unterschiede zu Skyrim zu ermöglichen. Darüber hinaus wurde die Skriptsprache auf die neuere Papyrus-Sprache aktualisiert, die erheblich mehr Funktionen bietet als die Skriptsprachen älterer Spiele.Papyrus, creationkit.com Das Creation Kit wurde am 7. Februar 2012 veröffentlicht und ist derzeit auf Version 1.9.35.0.Skyrim PC Creation Kit release date announced, eurogamer.netSkyrim Creation Kit to be released tomorrow with "special surprise", pcgamer.com ''Fallout 4'' Creation Kit Nach der geschlossenen Beta wurde im Bethesda.net-Launcher eine aktualisierte Version des Creation Kits für Fallout 4 zum kostenlosen Download freigegeben. Es kann nur von Besitzern der PC-Version des Spiels verwendet werden. Weitere Informationen findet man im Creation Kit-WikiCreation Kit wiki, creationkit.com. Oberfläche Die Oberfläche des Creation Kits ähnelt der Oberfläche des GECK-Editors, wodurch die Arbeit mit dem Editor für diejenigen, die mit dem Editor vertraut sind, vereinfacht wird. ;Actors * Actor: Charaktere * Actor Action: * BodyPartData: * LeveledCharacter: * Perk: Extras * TalkingActivator: ;Audio * Acoustic Space: * Animation Tag Set: * Category Snapshot: * Effect Chain: * Music Track: * Music Type: * Reverb Parameters: * Sound Category: * Sound Descriptor: * Sound Keyword Mapping: * Sound Marker: * Sound Output Model: ;Character * Association Type: * Class: * Equip Slot: * Faction: * HeadPart: * Movement Type: * Package: * Quest: Quests * Race: * Relationship: * SM Event Node: * VoiceType: ;Items * Ammo: Munition * Armor: Rüstung und Kleidung * Armor Addon: Rüstung und Kleidung (Add-Ons) * Book: Magazine und Notizen * Constructible Object: Handwerks- und Weltobjekte * Holotape: Holodisks * Ingredient: * Key: Schlüssel unf Passwörter * LeveledItem: * MiscItem: verschiedene Gegenstände: ** Wackelpuppen ** Sonstige Gegenstände ** Schrott ** Waffenmodifikationen ** Rüstungsmodifikationen ** Powerrüstungsmodifikationen ** Modifikationen von Robotern usw. * Object Mod: * Outfit: * Weapon: Waffen ;Magic * Daual Cast Data: leer * Enchantment: * LeveledSpell: leer * Magic Effect: * Potion: Verbrauchsgegenstände * Spell: ;Miscellaneous * Actor Value: * AimModel: * AnimObject: * Art Object: * AttractionRule: * BendableSpline: * Collision Layer: * ColorForm: * CombatStyle: * Component: Handwerkskomponenten * Damage Type: * DefaultObject: * FormList: * Global: * IdleMarker: * Instance Naming Rules: * Keyword: Schlüsselwörter * LandTexture: * Layer: * LoadScreen: * Material Object: * Material Swap: * Message: Bildschirmnachrichten, die im Spiel erscheinen * PackIn: * TextureSet: * Transform: * ZoomData: Schlüsselwörter, die im gesamten Editor zur Verfeinerung der Eigenschaften von Objekten oder Phänomenen verwendet werden, z. B. zeigt DN102_PoisonGasEffectKeyword die narkotischen Wirkungen von Gas bei HalluciGen, Inc. an. Daten zur Transformation des Koordinatensystems zur Darstellung von 3D-Objekten (Drehung und Verschiebung im Raum, Größe, Maßstab) ;SpecialEffect * AddOnNode: * CameraShot: * Debris: * EffectShader: * Explosion: * Footstep: * Footstep Set: * GodRays: * Hazard: * Imagespace: * Imagespace Modifier: * ImpactData: * ImpactDataSet: * LensFlare: * Material Type: * Projectile: ;WorldData * Climat: * Encounter Zone: * Lighting Template: * Location: Orte * Location Ref Type: * Shader Particle Geometry: * Visual Effect: * WaterType: * Weather: ;WorldObjects * Activator: * Container: * Door: thumb * Flora: Alle Pflanzen, die Inhaltsstoffe enthalten können, gelten als Flora. : Wenn ein Objekt aktiviert ist, kann die gesammelte Zutat dem Inventar des Spielers hinzugefügt werden, abhängig von der für diese Saison festgelegten Erntechance. :* ID: Die ID des Editors für dieses Objekt. Dies ist ein eindeutiger Name, mit dem das Objekt im Creation Kit identifiziert wird. :* Name: Dies ist der Name, der im Spiel angezeigt wird. :* Model: um die Objekte im Spiel anzuzeigen. :* Activate Text Override: Ändert den Text, der angezeigt wird, wenn sich ein Spieler über einem Objekt in einem Spiel befindet. :* Ingredient: Eine Zutat, die bei der Ernte einer Pflanze anfällt. :* Harvest Sound: Sound, der beim Einsammeln abgespielt wird. :* Spring: Wahrscheinlichkeit bei der Ernte im Frühling :* Summer: Wahrscheinlichkeit bei der Ernte im Sommer :* Fall: Wahrscheinlichkeit bei der Ernte im Herbst :* Winter: Wahrscheinlichkeit bei der Ernte im Winter :* Keywords: Alle Schlüsselwörter, die dem Objekt zugewiesen sind. :* Actor value: Verschiedene Parameter für das Objekt, z. B. die Lebensmittelmenge in der Siedlung. * Furniture: * Grass: * Light: * MovableStatic: * Static: * Terminal: Terminaleinträge * Tree: Externe Verweise en:Creation Engine#Creation Kit es:Creation Engine#Creation Kit fr:Creation Engine#Creation Kit ru:Creation Kit uk:Creation Kit Kategorie:Bethesda Softworks Kategorie:Fallout 4 technische Information Kategorie:Fallout 76 technische Information